Conversations Through the Years
by Vellichora
Summary: This is the story of Lily and James, told shortly through the conversations year by year of the Marauders and Lily. Dialogue only. JP/LE


**Hey guys, I know that I should update my Marauders story, but I haven't had much time lately, so while you wait, here is a short dialogue only one shot of James and Lily through the years. I hope you guys like it! Let me know if you see any errors.**

* * *

3rd Year

"James, what are you doing?"

"..."

"James?"

"..."

"JAMES!"  
"AH! WHAT?"  
"I wish I had a camera. You looked like a cat with it's tail just pulled."

"Shut up Peter."

"Siriusly James, you were staring into space with this dopey look on your face."

"Sirius, what did I tell you about using jokes involving your name? Its getting old."

"But Reeeemmmyyyy…"

"But nothing."

"So James, who's the girl?"  
"Do you think Lily would go out with me?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"HAHAHA!"

"I don't think he's joking, Siri."

"..."

"..."

"No."

"Nope."

"Definitely not."

"But guys! She's bloody amazing!"

"..."

"..."

"Are we discussing Evans? Please tell me there is some other Lily…"

"There is no other Lilys, as you should know Sirius, you've dated half the girls already."

"I have this bad feeling that we will have a lovesick James on our poor, poor hands for the rest of our time in this school."

"I think you're right Peter. Make sure to memorize the stunning spell."

"HEY!"

"They wouldn't actually stun you, James."

"..."

"..."

"Look at her hair! It's like molten poppies!"

"STUPIFY!"  
"..."

"I didn't know you had that in you Remy! They wouldn't actually stun you indeed!"

* * *

4th Year

"James, don't do it!"

"No James! Last time you had boils for a we-"

"I'll be fine! She's just playing hard to get!"

"If hard to get means hating your guts then I concur."  
"Shush with your big words Remus."

"James, concur is hardly a big word. It's only six letters."

"Professor Lupin."

"Sirius, you know I will never ever be a professor."

"GENTLEMEN! Let's get back on task!"

"Please try and rethink this. Last time, these two imbeciles ran off and I had to drag your sorry butt up to the hospital wing all by myself."

"Ooooh imbeciles. Remy is rubbing off on you Peter!"

"Oh shut up. My point is-"

"Where did James go?"

"..."

"..."

"Oh no."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"OW! EVANS! MY NOSE!"

"..."

"We did warn him."

* * *

5th Year

"Hey Prongs."

"... Padfoot."  
"Why the long face? Does this have to do with breakfast?"  
"I just thought that maybe…"  
"Listen, Prongs, it was really sweet. It seems that for once you took Moony's suggestions to heart. But really, it's her fault that she didn't say yes."

"But Padfoot… It was Valentine's day."

"I know Prongs, I know."  
"..."

"..."

"..."

"There you two are! James, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! SHE ISN'T GOING TO GO OUT WITH YOU BECAUSE YOU MADE UP YOUR OWN BAD PICKUP LINES AND PUT THEM IN A HOWLER!"

* * *

6th Year

"GUYS!"

"Whaaa? It's two in the bloody morning Prongs!"

"Mhhmh…"

"GET UP LAZYBONES! I KNOW HOW TO GET EVANS!"

"If this is anything like the incident with-"

"-the chicken-"

"-or the incident-"

"-involving the rapid cupids-"

"-then NO THANK YOU!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Wooooaaaahh."

"Woah is right Wormtail. Remus and Sirius mastered twin speak!"

"Bloody hell, Prongs, just let us go back to bed!"

"But guys! Don't you want to hear my amazing plan!"

"Define amazing. If that definition includes bloody awful, then you can use it."

"Cut the sarcasm Moony. I do have the most _brilliant_ idea ever!"

"Let's hear it Prongs, so we can go back to bed."

"Good man, Wormtail, good man! So as you know, all you people are already dating. Wormtail has that Hufflepuff bird, and Remus and Sirius have mystery girlfriends, so you all know how to get them. Soooo… ONE OF YOU POLYJUICES AS ME!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Dear merlin, he isn't kidding."

"Nope!"

"..."

"..."

"... Go back to bed Prongs, we will deal with your stupidity in the morning. I'm too tired for this right now."

"HEY!"

* * *

7th Year

"Lily?"  
"Yes James?"

"Well…"

"Come on, spit it out."

"I haven't played a single prank all year, and I've laid off you, and now we are friends…"  
"Mhm…"  
"But I…"  
"What is it James?"  
"... I just still kind of love you."

"..."

"..."

"Meet me at The Three Broomsticks. You better have roses, or chocolates, or something nice, you better straighten up, get on nice robes, not the ones you have worn three days in a row, brush that rat's nest of yours, and you better be the perfect gentleman. Now, I have to go finish my transfiguration assignment."

"..."

"..."

"YES! I GOT LILY! HAHAHAHA! YES!"

* * *

A Year Later

"Hey guys?"  
"Ya Prongs?"  
"Remember my Polyjuice potion idea?"  
"Oh merlin, that was hilariously terrible!"

"..."

"..."

"Nevermind."  
"Prongs, what were you going to ask?"

"... Well, I want to marry Lily…"  
"..."

"..."  
"MERLIN! You were going to ask one of us to propose to her Polyjuiced as you?"  
"... no…"  
"YOU WERE!"  
"Maybe I could just… Propose then run? Or owl her about it?"  
"Bloody coward."

"I may be a coward, but I'm a greeeedy little coward."

"..."

"Prongs, did you just quote Daffy Duck?"

"I'm a mess."

"Out of curiousity, how do you know about Daffy Duck anyway?"

"Lily showed me muggle cartoons."

"Just… I dunno, bring her flowers or something. I'm terrible with girls."

"We all know that, Pads."  
"Shut up, Remy."

"Well… I'll just wing it.'

"Good man, Prongs, good man."  
"I don't think that's a go-"

"BYE! I HAVE TO GO BEFORE I LOSE MY NERVE!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Crap."

"..."  
"Hopefully she won't hex him," Remus sighed with great exasperation.  
"Nah she will. But he won't give up," Sirius said, flopping down on the couch grinning.

"Nope he certainly won't," Peter smiled fondly.


End file.
